dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Eastern Sword
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Zhou Tai *'Advanced Skill:' Majesty - Depending on your current Life. Your Attack, Damage and Defense will increase or decrease proportionally. However, the limit for all increases is twice your normal amount (At 450 Life). Your abilities will decrease at 50 Life. Stacks with Attack x2 and Defense x2 boosts granted from random slot abilities. 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' Note: The above values are averages. Level 1-6 weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by +/- 1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots). 'Pictures' 'Weapon Info' Note: That typo for Dawn (sarkness) should be darkness. 'Emblems' 'Moveset' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knock back' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Rotation Lock' - Inability to turn your character during the animation. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. "O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. *'Super Armor' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. *'Collapse/Burn Out/Knockdown' - An attack may have one of these 3 effects. Collapse = fall to the ground similar to dying, can continuously combo with another attack with this effect, can be done in almost any state except juggle. Burn Out = causes the enemy to crumple to the ground while on fire, next hit causes a juggle. Knockdown = enemy is swept off of their feet instantly falling straight down. *Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem *Charge 3 gets longer with Combo upgrades. Can end Charge 3 prematurely if you don't continue to press Charge Attack. *Jump Charge can be extended if you continue pressing Charge Attack. 'Siege Damage' This section is for the number of attacks will land on structures and juggernauts when used on them. 'Unrivaled Generals Moveset' This section is to list any differences in moveset if you are using a Spirit of the general or the chance you become the general from a Musou Soul during Survival Match. * Differences from normal moveset Charge 1 does Vorpal damage on the last hit. Musou does collapse instead of juggle. * Emblems to mimic Generals moveset E1: Crescent E6:Thrust 'Musou' Note: True Musou will deal fire damage in addition to having the same animation as the normal Musou, the finisher however is different. 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Video Demonstration' 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is the finisher of the combo. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled 'Temper Builds' 'Capture/Showdown/Destroy' 'Defeat' 'Confront/Survival Match' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in Attack, 3 stars in Damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. For paired up modes a circle denotes which mode the build is specified for. Category:Weapon 'Tips 'Majesty' The Majesty advance is interesting in that it depends on your current Life. Your Attack, Defense and Damage will increase or decrease in proportion. Refer to the chart below: The formula for majesty is: 1 + HP - 50) *0.0025 At 450 Life, the multiplier for Attack, Defense and Damage will max out at x2. Increasing Life beyond 450 will not boost the Majesty advance in anyway. At 350 Life, the multiplier for Attack, Defense and Damage will be 1.75. At 250 Life, the multiplier for Attack, Defense and Damage will be 1.50. At 50 Life, the multiplier for Attack, Defense and Damage will be 1. You won't receive any boost from using Majesty. Below 50 Life, your stats will actually receive a small penalty if you use Majesty. In order to make use of Majesty you should temper Life and wear Feather Amulets. Make sure to keep your health high too. As it depends on current health not max health. Category:Weapon